Everyday life of Shipgirls (Azur Lane)
by KanaDesuYo
Summary: When you are the commander of nearly a hundred ships, you tend to become insane. What happens when all this shipgirls, with different personalities all come together? Hilarity and Shenanigans Ensues! -Rule Breakah! - Rated K(plus) for Yanderes. An Azur Lane one-shot series.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Author's Note: Ta da! Behold my new one shot series, Azur Lane! Titled 'Everyday life of shipgirls.' Enjoy!**

 **Azur Lane doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Bilibili, Yoshtar and Manju, this is for fun only.**

 **-When we have a situation, immediately call for the Commander. -**

"Commander! We have a situation!" Cleveland shouted. Opening the office door with a bang, the commander was sleeping, drool flowing out of their mouth. Akagi doesn't seem to mind, since, she is gladly letting her commander use her lap as a pillow

"Ara, Cleveland, do be quiet."

"Sadly i wish i could! But Unicorn is crying due to Vampire eating her ice cream!"

Akagi's brow twitched, "That's it?"

"Not just _'_ _That's it'_ Akagi! This is Unicorn we are talking about!"

Akagi was new to the base, since she just got here a few weeks ago. "Is it really that bad?"

Cleveland walks up to the window and opens it, then beckons Akagi to look. Akagi reluctant to leave her Commander takes a peek at the window, and sees chaos.

The Academy is on fire, Akashi is screaming like a lunatic. A disheveled Portland is clinging onto Indianapolis like a life line, shaking in her rudders. Javelin is clinging onto a pissed off Illustrious who is carrying, what looks like a dead body.

"Er… " She looks back at Cleveland

Cleveland told her to just keep watching. She looks back and nearly has a heart attack when Illustrious threw Vampire's body to the sea. Javelin shrieked and swan dived after the poor Cruiser.

Unicorn was on the side still crying clinging to a deadpanned looking Belfast with a 'Bloody wanker, i am so done with this shit.' face.

Akagi wisely closes the window, trying to process all the things she saw. "Welcome to the base." Cleveland said with a tired voice.

"I see….should we wake up…"

"Yes, yes we should. They'll all calm down when they see the Commander."

Akagi just shook her head. "Does this happen... "

"Yes, everyday actually. It was a miracle that we had peace for a few weeks."

' _The hell kind of base did i wind up.'_ Akagi thought, _'But meh, as long as i am with Commander i'm good.'_

"Anyway! Commander!" Cleveland shouted into the Commander's ear causing the Commander to yelp and land on the floor with a thud.

Cleveland didn't wait and just took the Commander by the scruff of their cloth and dragged them outside.

Akagi was left there staring at the window, seeing Illustrious force feeding -a just saved by Javelin- Vampire with Vegemite, with Javelin clinging to Illustrious again.

"...Well, this base is fun."

Just another day in the Navy Base.

 **End Note: Ohai! I know, i know i have other fics to update.. But i am hooked to Azur Lane for a month now, so yeah.. .Please do give me suggestions for a story in this one sh(i)ots**

-Drexeru Out-


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Drug Sweets

**Author's Note: Yey! Chapter 2! Le gasp**

 **-Immediately rush the Commander and Cleveland to the nearest hospital, they have been poisoned, no wait, they were just drugged.-**

 **-Commander's Office-**

There was a thud, followed by a shriek from Cleveland. The cruiser immediately knelt next to her boss. "Commander!"

"Clevie…"

Cleveland immediately nodded and carried the Commander to the nearest sofa, after tucking them in she runs to the Commander's table to take a bite off the chocolate. And immediately regretted it, like her Commander, she met the floor with mouth foaming.

"Clevie…why did you…eat it…" The Commander groaned in confusion. Their eyes looking at Cleveland's shaking form, asking with their eyes, why she did something so stupid. "You are…suppose… to be…the sane one…."

"I thought…you said...to taste it…."

"You...idiot…cruiser…"

"I know…" Cleveland groan whimpered, trying to reach for the phone. "Need to…call…my wife…and tell her…I love her…"

"Stop being…dramatic…."

Cleveland just nodded, her arms going limp. "I'm…going to...pass out...now…."

"Same…here"

With that, they both lost consciousness with their mouths back to foaming.

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

Saratoga, along with Leander, Helena, and Hermes were making their way to the Commander's office. Helena was confused and worried, since Cleveland didn't attend their daily date in the cafeteria.

"My Cleveland senses have gone haywire for the past 30 minutes…I wonder why?" Helena said, making all of her companions look at her confused, except for Saratoga. She has the look of someone that just realized something.

"Past 30 minutes?!" she exclaimed, looking at Helena. "That's bad!"

Saratoga's words immediately struck Helena, she made a beeline for the office with Saratoga following. Leander and Hermes both look at each other, then back to the hallway. "I presume it's bad?" Leander said with a blank look.

"So it seems," Hermes answered and the two followed the distress union duo. What they saw when they entered the office was a nightmare.

Cleveland was being cradled by a crying Helena, the cruiser's mouth was foaming, her eyes shaped in a 'X'

Meanwhile Saratoga was trying to shake the Commander, who was on the sofa.

"Wonder what happened." Hermes said with a blink, Leander just went to the table to see a half-finished chocolate, and smelled something off.

"Knew it, this thing has been laced," she said sniffing the chocolate, "Drugs, definitely drugs."

"Wonder who was the stupid asshat that dared to try and drug the Commander and their secretary ship." Hermes said.

-Somewhere-

"Wonder where my chocolate is…" Ise groaned out, sitting up from her bed. "I swear I hid it somewhere…"

"Nee-san!" the door to Ise's room opened with a bang, a panicked Hyuuga can be seen, carrying what looks like…

"You didn't just…."

"I'm sorry Ise-nee! But…I'm going to die!" Hyuuga wailed, "Helena is out hunting for the culprit! I can see a giant blue shadow behind her!"

"Shit! I told you to not mess with my stuff! I made that choco drug for…certain purposes…" Ise paused, "Let me guess you gave some to the Commander, and since Helena is out hunting..."

"Yes," Hyuuga solemnly said, ears drooping.

"We can solve this!" Ise said with conviction, taking out her naginata. "Follow my lead!"

"Yes! Nee-san!"

 **-Hospital-**

"A bad idea but at least Helena isn't angry anymore!" Ise chirped from her spot in the ICU room, she was covered head to toe in bandages. A crying Hyuuga was beside her, also covered in bandages.

"Thank you for explaining, and I am so sorry for the injuries…I didn't know what came to me!" Helena said with a guilty look.

Both Hyuuga and Ise winced at the memory. _"I swear that was Obelisk we saw!"_ they both shouted in their head.

"Anyway, sorry…again…"

"It's okay Helena, I promise I will hide those chocolates. Heaven knows what the others will do to me when the Destroyers find…" Ise trailed off when she saw the look of pity on her face.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Ise deadpanned.

"You aren't dead per se…just…that your're going to be heavily damaged?"

"Who were the ones that ate it…."

Helena puts up her fingers to list of the victims. "Javelin, Ayanami, Z23, Laffey, and Unicorn."

"So basically the entire moe/imouto/kawaii-desu squad that is being protected by name ships and carriers, that can destroy horde of enemies without sweat." Ise stated, accepting her death. At least it was a badass way to go.

"I got a tank full, ready for emergencies though."

"Thank you, Helena."

Lets just say that the tragedy of what happened to Ise is recorded for future reference. The ships swore that a leg and back cannot bend that way.

Just another day at base.

 **End Note: Thanks for the 200+ views, follow and review! Even if it is only one!**


	3. Chapter 3: POI! Bends Physics

**Author's Note: And chapter 3 is up! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Azur Lane belongs to their respective owners. I am only doing this for fun.**

 **-POI! POI!-**

"What the ever loving' Choco is a Poi?" The commander said with a deadpan look, Atago and Takao were on both sides. Atago clinging to their arm while Takao is trying to stop her laughter.

They were currently at the base cafeteria minding their own business, when the Commander saw Yuudachi and Fubuki shoving some sort of food in their mouths a few tables away. The Commander asked Takao, and she said they were a special food from Hawaii.

"Poi? What kind of name is a Poi?"

"It's Poi Commander, nuff said." Takao snorted, she immediately regretted it when a piece of rice went up her nostrils. "It burns!" she smacked her head on the table, an idiotic move and thus we now have a passed out Heavy cruiser.

The Commander ignored what happened, in favor of trying to detach a really determined Atago from destroying their arm. "Atago, they are dying!"

"It's okay! I'll take care of it later!" with that she tightened her grip and hit the Commander on the head with the hilt of her sword, causing the Commander to cry and pass out landing on Atago's lap.

The occupants of the cafeteria ignored what happened, already used to it.

"Poi!" Yuudachi said, making Fubuki nod along with her. Ark Royal is too busy taking pictures of the two destroyers, while drooling.

"Ark Royal! Desist and do not resist!" Belfast suddenly walked into the cafeteria, before the Carrier could run, she was tackled to the floor. "Resistance is futile!"

And again, the others ignored everything.

"POI!" Yuudachi said, again, popping another piece in her mouth.

An explosion suddenly rang across the base; in the distance a giant smoke cloud can be seen. "Hallelujah-nya! I did it!" shouted someone from the direction of the explosion happened.

For the third time the other occupants of the room ignored everything, their faces devoid of any emotion.

' _HURRY UP CLEVELAND!'_ was the shout inside their head. The Light Cruiser is on patrol with the other Union ships, so the lack of Union ships other than the destroyers present is expected.

"POI!"

"Tasukete! I'm burning!" a ship girl suddenly entered the room and was literally on fire. "IT BURNS!" Gridley was rolling on the floor, her sister ships suddenly took out their anchors and tries to beat up the fire, sadly Gridley ended up being beaten up by her sisters. "I thought you guys love me!"

For the fourth time, everyone ignored everything.

Before Yuudachi could utter another word, Ayanami covered the destroyer's mouth. "Stop saying those words-yes."

"You think we can turn that word into a weapon?" Z23 asked Javelin who was beside her. Javelin just shrugged.

Let's just say the word 'POI' was considered a harbinger of disaster, so it had to be locked away.

 **End Note: The heck happened to this…I don't know, also, thanks for the views, fave, follow, and my 1 guest review. You are awesome.**

 **If you guys are curious I am in Avrora server, you can usually see me hanging out in room4. Yes, the dreaded Sandy cult room.**

 **-Drexeru Out-**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm the Wife - Helena 2019

**Author's Note: Le Chapter 4 is here! Enjoy!**

 **-Cleveland gone done goofed (She didn't even do anything though)-**

"HELP ME!" Helena perked up when she heard the cry of her husba-, err, she means wife, echoing across the base.

She sighed and braced herself, and guffawed when a weight hits her on the chest area. . "HELENA! HIDE ME!"

"Honey, we are in the hallway. There are limited hiding spaces."

Cleveland shrieked and runs behind Helena, using her wife as an adhoc shield.

"CLEVELAND?!" was shouted from somewhere.

"What did you do?" Helena asked her husban-, she means wife, Cleveland answered with a gulp.

Wichita rounded in the corner, she sported a black eye and was covered in… ketchup?

"Helena!? I don't care if she is your husband! But let me use her as a target practice!"

"I cannot exactly do that Wichita, whatever she did, it was not her." Helena said, patting a shaking Cleveland on the head.

"I know gosh darn it! But I need someone to blame and Clevie was the first one I saw!"

"What a shallow reason to blame and chase me!" Cleveland fired back at that statement, still clinging to Helena, and paused. "I'm not a husband! I'm a girl!"

"Anyway," Helena ignored Cleveland's outburst, she's the wife in their marriage. "to solve this problem we must first go to the crime scene, Honey, let me go so we can clear this up."

"Sorry." Cleveland sheepishly said letting go of Helena.

 **-Mudamudamuda-**

Helena, Wichita and Cleveland all blinked when they saw the chaos that was happening.

"Eat my pom poms!" shouted Craven while literally shoving the pom poms inside Thatcher's mouth.

It was a literal Gridley vs. Fletcher fight. The DDs were all on the floor, cursing, shouting and..

"Is that Charles? And she's whipping Gridley!" Wichita exclaimed, and noticed something. "That's my whip!" Indeed, right at the center of the fist fight was a roaring Gridley tied up, with Charles laughing using Wichita's whip to smack her.

"You have a whip?" The married couple both asked their fellow Cruiser.

"Yeah, it's in my closet though, how did she get it?"

"Not the gosh darn point! Help me!" Fletcher's flying form suddenly smacks Cleveland in the stomach causing the poor Cruiser to curl on the floor. With the poor Fletcher of the Fletcher class to fall on the floor with a thud.

Helena shrieked and kneeled down next to Cleveland.

"Nice catch, 10 out of 10." Wichita remarked, still watching the chaos.

"They are the one's that covered you in ketchup!" Fletcher shouted, she'd rather save herself than be involved in the tragedy that was about to happen.

"Ho?" Wichita gave a maniac grin and slowly starts walking

"May they rest in piece(s)." the three ships prayed.

 **-Later-**

The commander sighed when they received the report, "Multiple destroyers were sent to Akashi for heavy damage, and… Arms are not suppose to bend that way?"

"Yep, Wichita got too trigger happy with her riding crop." Langley said with a groan.

"Must be tough, have a drink with Houshou and Hermes."

"I'll do just that commander." with a bow the ship walks out of the office.

The commander took out a paper and writes something. "Destroyers are too be supervised 24/7."

 **-The End.-**

 **End Note: Not as funny as the others.. But meh, anyway thanks for the views, review, likes and faves! You all are awesome!**

 **Drexeru out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Cute Bites

**Author's Note: Chapter 5! Sorry it took a while, but i wanna thank my awesome proof reader 'DESCRY' who is a fellow Rum4 resident, i totally didnt force them, they volunteered! XD**

 **(Requested by KRKing, since they said they want a Hammann biting someone. I think?)**

-Yes, Hammann bites everyone, except for the Commander. Don't ask why.-

A random person yelped when Hammann bit his hand, he was just trying to pat her. So, he walks to the Commander's Office, Hammann still attached to his hand like a leech. And opens the double door, announcing his presence.

A gentle 'come in' was heard from the other side, he enters the room to see Cleveland reading a report of some kind from her table, being the secretary ship to an entire base must be hard, fight hard Cleveland-san.

"So? What's problem sailor?" Cleveland asked, looking up from her report, and sighed when she saw Hammann hanging limply by the sailor's hand. "Trying to pat her head?"

"Yes, I always forget okay. She's too cute."

"I know Sailor. Let me wake up the Commander." She stood up from her seat and walks up to the Commander's table.

The Sailor looks at his superior, the Commander of the entire base is a bit on the younger side, shoulder length black hair, wearing a white polo and a black necktie, the Commander's jacket, which was the envy of all was unbuttoned on the front and slacks.

"Commander, wake up. Hammann is biting someone again." Cleveland said, shaking the Commander by their shoulder

"I'm awake!" They suddenly said, "I suddenly regret everything!" and lands on the floor with a thud, not before hitting their head on the edge of the table.

The sailor in question was used to this kind of things. Actually the whole base knows about their commander and their clumsiness.

"Hammann, I presume?" they said, groaning in pain, clutching their bleeding forehead.

Cleveland nods, the Commander stood up, walked up to the Sailor and detaches the cute destroyer. The girl suddenly hugs her Commander at the front, clinging like a koala on a eucalyptus tree.

"Tell the Doctor to heal that hand." the Commander said while patting Hamman on the head.

"Yes Ma'am!" with his bloody hand he gave a salute and walks out of the room.

When the door closed, the Commander sighed, lifted Hammann by the scruff of her uniform, and dangles the destroyer right in front of her. "Hammann."

"I don't want anyone touching me or patting me other than you!" Hamman said pouting.

They sighed and hugged the girl. "You are too cute! I can't!"

Hammann giggles and happily clings to her commander, Cleveland just sighed. "I need a drink," she blinked when she saw Hammann nibbling on the Commander's neck, leaving a mark behind. "Of course…" she tapped her ear twice. "You know Akagi, Roon, Taihou, Junyou and Atago will hunt for the one that did that right?"

Hammann's voice echoed inside her head. "I am a cute destroyer that everyone likes, all I need is the puppy eyes and they'll be render powerless!"

"Good point." with that she cut off the call and walked up to her Commander. "Time for snacks, my wife's bento is the menu today, and yes Hammann there are brownies."

With that the three spent a peaceful day eating snacks.

But since the author is me, there's no such thing as peaceful! Mwahahaha!

Before the Commander can sip from their tea, an explosion happened, the three yelped. There was shouting, the Commander walked up to the window to see what's happening.

"I'm too hungry for this shit." and promptly closes it.

A shout from somewhere was heard. "Commander don't leave us to deal with this!"

"Nope, I didn't hear anything." Is what they said and goes back to their sit to eat a cookie.

Hammann and Cleveland both looked at each other, and shrugged. "Seems legit." they said.

Somewhere on base, the Five yandere squad, I mean, the five crazy girl… I mean...you know what I mean.

"We got one objective girls! How to kidnap the commander!" Akagi shouted, the four other girls shouted in agreement.

Will they succeed?! Find out on the next episode!

 **-FIN-**

 **End Note: What kind of plan are the five yanderes gonna concuct? It definitely involves the commander. Thanks for the views, fave and review, u guys are awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6: YANDERES, fail

**Author's Note: And thus, the yandere squad finally has a plan. Will it succeed? Or fail? LMAO. Enjoy the chapter! Also, this isn't proof read. Descry seems kinda busy this month so I didn't want to disturb them. Sorry for the wrong gremmers(yes, those e's are intended)**

 **-CODE ALERT RED, the YANDERES/ONEE-SAMAS HAVE BROKEN INSIDE THE COMMANDER'S BUILDING, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! (ALSO FLASHBACK!)-**

"Sweet mercy of Washi!" was the shout that came from Tennessee, she fell down when 3 destroyer's tackled her to the floor, she can't hurt them . "You cheaters!" the three destroyer's a.k.a Yuudachi, Shiratsuyu, and Yukikaze laughed while hugging the battleship, they were bribed with free candy for a week.

Akagi, Roon, Atago and Taihou all laughed, they knew that there's one thing that all bigger ships can't do. And that is hurt the cute destroyer's.

"Captain Akagi! First line of defense has been breached; " Junyou saluted, after catching up to the four, she was the one that bribed the destroyer's.

"Good work Junyou! Phase 2!"

"Yes Akagi-senpai!" Taihou giggled and took out something from her breast. Anything can fit in there it seems, cause a person fitting between a huge set of boobs makes sense.

"Second line of defense incoming!" Roon exclaimed pointing at the Ise-class and Fusou-class Battleships running for them.

"Commence operation Lucky Black cat!" Akagi shouted,

Taihou nodded and threw the thing she took out, that thing turns out to be was Shigure. Fusou and Yamashiro immediately reversed there rudder and made a beeline for the flying Shigure, putting them off course, landing on a well-placed net that I-19 set up last night, disabling them.

"Shimata!" Hyuuga exclaimed when she tripped on a rope that again, I-19 set up last night. Ise sadly was taken down with her sister, making the five run pass them without match effort.

"Good job!" Akagi said, Taihou and Roon high fived each other.

"Cease and desist!" Belfast along with Edinburg and Neptune, the papership Neptune, not the 4th wall breaker Nep. -who has her spear at ready to skewer the five- appeared from the intersection. She was promptly bitch slapped by Roon with a paper fan, rendering her unconscious. Atago and Junyou did the same to Edinburg and Neptune.

"Captain, we are nearing the last line of defense! Do you even know who they are?" Atago asked, making Akagi shake her head.

"Sadly, I-19 was bombed before she can see."

They all cheered when they turned the intersection, and promptly gulped at the last line of defense, right there near the double door of the commander's office was Washington and Cleveland who was flanking Enterprise, along with Hood, Mikasa, Avrora and Hipper.

The five ships all looked at each other, then back to group.

Akagi smirked, all the ships excluding Avrora and Mikasa all readied their weapons.

"WE SURRENDER!" all five of them bow downed.

"WAY TO FAST!" Cleveland exclaimed. "YOU GUYS GAVE UP WAY TOO FAST!"

"What do you want us to do?! You got capital ships with you, and Mikasa-dai-senpai! Of course we will surrender!" Atago shout exclaimed.

"Good point."

"Now…." Mikasa said, looking at the four Sakura Empire ship. The four whimpered, Mikasa took the four by the scruff of their clothes and drags them away.

"So Roon, explain please…how did you five even sneak in here last night to set those traps?" Hood deadpanned, her british accent thick, Roon just twiddled her two thumbs.

"Well….it all started last night…Akagi-senpai said…."

 **-LE FLASHBACK-**

"We are going to get the Commander, so that we can cuddle her all day! So I devised a full proof plan that definitely won't fail!" Akagi said with vigor, smacking the whiteboard with a fist. In it was the said plan she concocted. Junyou raised her hand, like a good student. "Yes, Junyou?"

"It definitely will fail, Ma'am!"

Akagi threw a reppu at Junyou, causing the girl to be hit with a bomb. "Are there any other question?" This time, Roon was the one to raise a hand.

"Yes, Roon?"

"Akagi, you do know that the Commander's office, or the building where the Commander resides in is protected 24/7, right?" Akagi nods at Roon's statement. "How are we going to do this exactly?"

"A good question, my dear German Cruiser! That's why I have employed someone's help to scout for us!" right on cue, I-19 appeared out of nowhere who was covered in bandages, making Akagi yelp in surprise. "I-19! I told you not to do that!?"

"Sorry Akagi-san. I'm a submarine! You can't blame me! And you should be thankful, Neptune stabbed me with that fork of hers when she saw me, and got bombed by Edinburg."

"That's a trident, not a fork." Akagi corrected, "Anyway, good work. Where's the report?"

"Hai!" with that she took out a stack of paper from between her breasts, and hands it to Akagi.

Akagi did an evil laugh when she reads the paper. "I'm a genius! This will work! We sortie in 0100 hours! Move out!"

The other four present was lost on what just happened, but they just shrugged it off.

-LE FLASHBACK END-

Hipper groaned in pain when Roon was done with her explanation. "Verdammnt, Akagi is stupid, I thought she was the smart one." Hipper said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nein, I regret the words that came out of my mouth when I said she was smart."

"We must've hit her too hard when were where in our ship days." Enteprise said trying not to laugh and wince at the same time.

"Okay, as long as no one got hurt, all is good." Avrora said with a chirp, and immediately regretted it when all the shipgirl that tried to stop the yanderes earlier all walked in a single pile, which, is definitely not hurt –sarcasm intended- "I take back what I said."

"I didn't know paper hurts so much…" Neptune said, holding her bruised cheek. "At least it isn't a paper cut."

Meanwhile inside the commander's office, completely unaware of what happened was a cursing Commander, they accidentally hit their toes on the corner of the desk. Hopping around like a Benson that is too high on sugar.

-Back to the others-

"Alright, all ships that was in this chaos will be on probation. A week of cleaning out the Union ship Destroyer Dormitory." Avrora handed down the punishment.

"Scheisse! Everything but there!" Roon said with tears in her eyes. "Have you seen that place! It's horror!"

"I have already said this to Mikasa. Take her away." Avrora ordered, the other ships present gave a salute and carried the poor cruiser out of the building. "Enterprise, be a dear and write a report about this incident so that the destroyers won't get ideas."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Why can't this base have one normal day." Avrora said with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 **-END NOTE-**

 **Finally managed to finish this, let me tell you December is tiring. Gah! Anyway, thanks for the attention guys! You are all awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gender Bent Adventure Part 1

**Author's Note: And Chapter 7 is up! Thanks for the reviews, fave and likes yo! They make my day!**

 **Finally posted this, i got caught up with my Neptunia hype and real life. (That rhymes!)**

 **-Cleveland and Hipper do not blame Akashi, it was an accident. No she is innocent.-**

 **Verdammnt Akashi! - Hipper**

 **Helena i'm sorry! - Cleveland**

 **I didn't even do anything nya?! - Akashi**

The day started of beautiful for one Heavy cruiser, no not really, the said Cruiser is still sleeping with the alarm clock blaring, a muscled hand smacked the alarm to stop it from waking up her sister, Hipper sat up, trying to rub the sleep away when the blanket slipped down and it showed...no boobs, granted Hipper is flat. But she doesn't have boobs.

"Why does my head hurt..." the nameship groaned out, and suddenly paused when she heard her own voice. "The heck..." there it was again. She puts a hand to her chest, and felt no boobs...sweating she looks down, and saw abs and a chiseled chest, no shirt on. Gulping she reached below the blanket and breathe a sigh to see a short, and she puts a hand to her front, and felt an added appendage.

The ensuing manly scream woke up the entire base.

"AHHHHH!" Hipper was still screaming, she stopped when she heard rustling beside her looking down Hipper saw her little sister Eugen sleeping soundly, she was naked.

"Schwester Hipper, stop screaming..." the cruiser said with a sleepy voice.

"AHHHHH!"

In another part of the base. The same screaming can be heard.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Cleveland's scream echoed throughout the base at the same time as Hipper's.

Cleveland shakily puts a hand at the wall mirror, there staring at her is a handsome guy with short blonde hair and red eyes, the guy was naked showing his slim but chiselled tone body, and an added appendage.

A groan was heard, sweating Cleveland looked back at her bed and saw Helena sleeping soundly, and..oh god...she's naked. "Good Lord... Don't tell me?"

Helena groggily sits up, and rubs her eyes. "Morning Clevie" and she winced. "Why do i ache all over?"

Cleveland growled and put on a short, ignoring that he was shirtless and runs outside her room, making a beeline for the Sakura Dormitory.

Hipper turned to a corner and nearly bumped into Cleveland, they both look at each other and came to an understanding. They both charge, leaving behind a wake of passed out shipgirls who were bleeding by the nose.

After a few more twists and turns, and a trail of passed out girls they kicked open the steeled door to Akashi's workshop.

"Akashi!" both Cruiser said, taking the repairship by the front of her shirt and lifting her up to their eye level. Akashi just blinked when she saw two hot guys holding her...and paused cause she knows those eyes.

"Cleveland and Hipper nya?"

"Yes!" both cruiser answered.

"Let me guess, you blame me for this nya."

"Yes!" came the reply again. They let go of Akashi, Cleveland wailed and went to her(his?) knees in despair.

"Helena and i...did the deed! I don't even know how or why or what happened!"

Hipper and Akashi both blinked and looked at Cleveland. "Come again? Did you just... Say...you docked.. Helena?!" Hipper exclaimed.

"In hindsight, i shouldn't have run, but it was an emergency! I'm a dude!"

"Thank god i didn't commit incest!" Hipper was suddenly very grateful, she doesn't know what she will say to her other little sisters if they find out their Schwester Hipper docked their Schwester Eugen.

"You all went drinking out yesterday remember nya?"

They both nod.

"I don't know what happened but someone must've accidentally dropped a magic candy in your beers nya."

"Come again?" the two chorused together.

"Let's just say last night was a wild night nya, i won't give details, but the Shikikan is crying and is using Ayanami, Nimi, Laffey and Javelin as cry pillows."

"So i need to blame the Iron Bloods for this!" Cleveland shouted, making Hipper yelp in denial.

"Oi! Don't blame us! It's not our fault you Eagles wanted to join!"

"Good point, Akashi can you reverse this?"

The repairship went to a thinking pose, "Yeah nya, that medicine will only last for a few days nya. Until then, put up with being a guy."

"No!"

 **-To be continued-**


	8. Chapter 8: Turkey and Ghost

**Author's Note: And chapter 8! Enjoy!**

 **Yorktown and Shoukaku, stop your sisters please, they are wrecking the place with their so called friendly rivalry.**

 **It's mostly Zuikaku though - Enty**

 **It is not! - Zui**

"Shoukaku! Where did you last see them!"

Shoukaku, who was running alongside her Eagle Union counterpart didn't answer and just kept running, the sleeves of her kimono billowing.

Turns out Shoukaku didn't need to answer, there was an explosion from somewhere on base.

-Meanwhile-

"Hose down that fire, Denver, Columbia and Montplier." Cleveland ordered. "Amsterdam, lunch some planes and look for those two!"

The carrier gave a salute and fired off two arrows that turned into a dauntless. "Planes launched Big sis!" and she paused. "Sorry, forced of habit."

"It's okay, i called you the wrong name too, you are Independence now." Cleveland said with a laugh

The destroyers where punching the large chunk of concretes that fell to make it easier for the humans to pick it up.

A giant back cloud of smoke was what remained of the previous ammo room, in the middle of the smoke where two fleet carriers duking it out.

Enterprise was straddling Zuikaku, and punching her. The younger crane kicked off her assailant away from her.

"This is the day we settle this Enterprise!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth turkey!"

"What did you just call me!"

"A roasted Turkey! Turkey!"

With a roar Zuikaku tackled Enterprise, making the carrier meet the floor back first on the concrete. Independence's planes reported what was happening.

"Turns out the two are punching the daylights out of each other." she deadpanned to Cleveland, who just groaned.

This was the chaos that Shoukaku and Yorktown saw, off to the side was just a blankly staring Hornet.

"Okay, who started the fight first Hornet?"

"Zuikaku did Big sis." Hornet answered scratching her head. "Me and Big sis Enty where just on our way ta the mess hall when Zuikaku appeared and...i actually don't know what happened after that."

"That's all i needed to know." with that Shoukaku used her flute to summon her own planes, with a powerful roar of wind the black smoke dissapeared, and everyone can clearly see Enterprise was on the floor groaning, with a triumphant Zuikaku above her.

Shoukaku walked up to her sister and pinch her sister's ear.

"Ouch!"

"Zuikaku, what have i told you about picking a fight?"

"What? Shoukaku-nee! I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Hornet explained all i needed to know, and that is you are the one that started this mess."

"Meep..." with that Zuikaku was dragged out of the scene by the ear, shouting in pain all the while. All the Union ships just looked down at Enterprise.

"We'll bring her to Vestal." Yorktown said, with Hornet already carrying her big sister, piggy back style. "Cleveland will you write the report i assume?"

"Yep, but once she recovers bring her to the office along with Zuikaku."

"Got it, come on Hornet." with that the two walked off.

The other ship presents, mostly the destroyers all look at Cleveland.

"Okay, to the mess hall everyone."

They all cheered and run, making Cleveland sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Come on Big sis, this is why you're the secretary ship." Columbia said patting Cleveland on the shoulder. Denver and Independence where talking to each other with Montplier just listening in. "And you still promised the four of us that you are treating us to lunch.

"Fine, fine, let's go."

 **-End Note-**

 **Well, that's that follow, fave and review, they make my day. Lmao**

 **(The reason why Independence called Cleveland Big sister is because she was a previous CleveDaddy cruiser named Amsterdam, just the haul though but still Cleveland, she got converted into a carrier in 1943. The entire Independence-class light carriers are all former Clevelands.)**


	9. Chapter 9: Yu-Gi-Oh! Fail

**Author's Note: An update! Yey...I am so sorry for the late update! RL is all I can say, so here's chapter 9 enjoy!**

 **-Real life card game is both funny and dangerous, please don't do it. The Shikikan might just break if this continues, i stand corrected, Shikikan is broken, yes?-**

Hermes smirked and raised her hand to point a finger at her enemy. "You may have bested me in this round! But as a proud carrier of the Royal Navy, and one of the first carrier, period! With the heart of the cards i will defeat you!"

"Let us see you try! Hermes!" Langley exclaimed who is 10 feet away, in between them where monsters. No not monster cards, shipgirls dressed as monsters.

Watching all this from happening where the destroyers, turns out today was entertain the kids day. So Hermes had the brilliant idea of playing Yu-**-Oh! Langley was all on board the idea. With Hoshou being the one to minus and plus the damage.

On Langley's front is a laughing Cleveland dressed in a yellow bird costume, a shy Helena dressed in a blue costume with horns, and a smirking Wichita dressed in a red dragon like costume.

"You may have summoned the dreaded Egyptian God cards! But i got a trump card!" Hermes shouted,

"Oh dear." Nelson said who was sweating nervously.

"I feel a dread coming." Rodney also said, shivering.

"Exodia!" with that five people jumped in front of Hermes

Enterprise smirked, on her sides where Kaga, Akagi, Shoukaku and Zuikaku.

One of them is not like the others, but no one care it seems.

Langley suddenly had a bad premonition. "Hermes! Don't!"

Too late, Hermes said the magical words. "Attack!"

With that five major fleet carriers launched their planes.

"Find cover!" with that all the capital ships and cruisers alike who were watching from the side all screamed and run while literal hell fire was unleashed upon them. Namely a certain trio of Egyptian god cards, Cleveland wisely carried Helena like a sack of potatoes and snagged Wichita as well by the scruff of her costume.

How she can carry a heavy cruiser who is twice her tonnage i will never know.

"Did someone just say i was fat in a polite way!"

"Not now Wichita!" both Cleveland and Helena shouted.

On the bleachers, which was a safe place, all the destroyers cheered. Their minders, a certain fox trio all winced.

"So...Who's going to..."

"Naka, we shall leave this to the authorities." Jintsuu said opening her fan and puts it in front of her mouth, trying to hold in her laugh. "This base is never boring."

"All we were tasked was to watch over the kids. And so we shall fulfill it, at the safety of this place." Sendai said, a few seconds later an explosion happened, turns out a certain Corsair rocketed a nearby crane, making it fall to the water below.

"I estimate that crane, not Zuikaku and Shoukaku, costs in the 7's..."

"Ara~"

"This is insanity..."

 **In a certain office.**

A relaxing Commander sighed in blissful happiness, in their room where four destroyers that where doing paperworks.

"Thanks for the help girls. It means a lot." the Commander took a sip from their juice box.

"No problem Herr Kommandant. Glad to help."

"Nimi, please do pass that one, it needs to be filed here, yes."

"Here you go Ayanami."

"Hey! Laffey! I found that one page that's missing." Javelin said looking at her friend.

*snore*

"She's asleep!"

Javelin, Z23 and Ayanami all blinked. "Just the usual then." they all chorused, with a boom from somewhere all three of them blinked and looks outside to see the port burning.

"..."

"Shikikan is going to the light, yes?"

"No! Commander! Don't go to the light!" Javelin said with a shriek shaking the commander who passed out while standing. "Commander!"

"I shall prepare the paperworks for Fraulein Cleveland. Judging by the explosion she will be gone for a while." Nimi said with a deadpan and walks out of the office.

*snore*

"Commander!"

Just a normal day for the Commander and the Azur Lane Fleet.

 **-End-**

 **See ya on the next chapter update! You guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking around!**

 **Drexeru Out**


	10. Chapter 10: This is fine

**-Shikikan, when the room is on fire you don't say 'This is fine.'-**

The base was on fire, shipgirls where running around hosing down buildings. How this came to be no one knows, but they do think it involves a certain cat and a few manjuu birds.

And right smack in the middle of this burning hellscape, that is in the commander's office is a...calmly drinking their tea Shikikan with a dead eye look on their face

They ignore the fire, and continue to sip from behind their table. "This is fine."

A piece of burning wood beam dropped in front of the door, shutting them in. "this is fine."

"No it is not!" the door was destroyed open with a loud bang and a sooth covered Cleveland appeared through the smoke. "I am saving you!"

"You can't make me!"

Cleveland ignored her Commander and carried them. "No! Leave me be!" it should be noted that they where gripping the table, and thus it was also being dragged along.

The shipgirl ignored the extra weight and just continued drag-carrying the pleading Shikikan.

She kicked open the door, completely destroying it, and threw the Commander on the cemented floor and looks back at the building.

"Now that you are safe...we need..." she looked back to see that her Commander was gone, and sighed when she saw them running back to the burning building.

-after one Epic fire fighting action that i didn't bother to write was done.-

A crying commander was on the floor chained. "It was fine, i had no regrets."

"Let me put it this way Commander. If you die, the yandere squad will go on a murder spree and kill a certain repairship."

The Commander stopped crying, and their eyes widened in horror at the thought of what those five will do. "Why are you always right, Mikasa."

"It comes with age, and experience."

"Dare I ask?"

"Don't."

"Okay then."

"So, when your room is on fire you runaway, can I count on you on that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

"Wait, I'm the commander here."

"But I'm Mikasa."

"..."

Mikasa gave a smug smirk.

"Good point."

 **-END-**

 **And done! Thank you for reading and sticking to this story!**


	11. Chapter 11: 1940 Writtenized

**Author's Note: Behold! Chapter 11! Finally manage to get this out. Hey look it only took me two months! ... I'm sorry! I'll try and release chapters faster.**

 **-Operation Save Hipper-**

 **Not really, the other girls are just over reacting - Hipper**

 **-Iron Blood Dormitory-**

"Where is she?!"

"Find her! ASAP!"

Where the panic shouts coming from the Iron Blood ships.

"She's suppose to sortie, why is she here." Hipper deadpanned when she heard the shouts.

A random Z46 suddenly passes through the wall, it didn't stop at just that, she destroyed 4 walls before she landed in a heap outside the dorm.

Nimi, Graf Spee, and Deutschland followed, passing in the speed of light.

Hipper just sighed and continue to sip from her mug. "I think I need another cup..maybe 10."

"Hipper why are you so calm about this?" Eugen asked, sadly she was left un-answered when Hipper went to the kitchen to fetch another cup.

Before Eugen can even say another word, a force met her stomach, it was so strong that she flew and destroyed the wall, passing out. The shadow that has defeated the majority of the Iron Blood just frowned and run in the direction Hipper went.

 **-Hipper-**

"Where are those tea-drinking bastards when you need them!"

"Scheisse!"

Hipper ignored the screaming -again- and just sighed. "I respect the kid, I like her too, but she cannot keep doing this."

Before she can breathe a sigh she grunted when a force hits her on the stomach. A laughter soon followed. Hipper just sighed and pat the thing attached to her like a koala.

HMS Glowworm was many things, a destroyer, a fighter, and a hugger. Hipper doesn't know why the kid is attached to her, granted she was famous amongst the destroyer. -Eugen said it was the cruiser in them.-

"Glowworm, so happy to meet you, but you cannot just bust through our dorm, wreck havoc, incapasitate the majority of the girls here so that you can get a hug before you leave."

"But I wanna hug you!" Glowworm just burried her face in Hipper's stomach.

The nameship nearly melted at that cuteness. "Fine, you can get hugs, but don't go hunting for me, just ask nicely next time, alright?"

"Yay!" Glowworm shouted before letting go of Hipper and running outside to leave for her mission.

Hipper just sighed and groaned when her phone's ringtone -Y.O.L.O- was heard, she picked it up and put it to her ear. "Yes, I will fix this mess." She answered before the girl from the other line can even speak.

"Good." With that the call ended.

"Really, Bisko needs to chill." Hipper snorted. "Time to clean up this mess. Now where's that speed dial for the maid corps."

 **-Royal Navy Dorm-**

"Now Glowworm, what did we say about hunting for Hipper?"

"Too hug her!"

"That doesn't even answer the question." Prince of Wales deadpanned, she heard Duke of York laughed loudly behind her. "Duke, it isn't funny."

"It's funny for me though, nice job Glow, keep doing it." Duke gave the little destroyer a thumbs up.

"Do not encourage her!"

"Oh! I forgot! I need to hug Hipper cause I finally came back from my mission!"

"Glow! Don't you dare...leave..." Wales trailed off when she saw the little rammer dissapear. "I blame you for this Duke."

"Oi, I didn't do anything."

Wales just sighed and looked outside the window, right next to the Royal Dorm was a certain Iron dormitory. She groaned when she saw several ships fly through the window. "That was the third floor."

"We're ships, they're going to be fine."

"I can already feel my hand cramp from all the paper works later."

"Hey, no worries I'm here to help."

"Thank you Duke."

"Anytime Wales, now where's that wine?"

 **-End-**

 **And well, done! Leave a like, fave or review! Thank you so much for the love guys! Even though it takes me so long to update, some still read it. It makes me cry. See you on the next chapter.**

 **-Drexeru Out.-**


	12. Chapter 12: Nimi can't into Eagle Union

**Author's Note: so someone threatened me. I was just checking out the reviews when I saw them, their threat work, and I got my lazy ass off the bed and wrote this chapter.**

 **Also, I'm so happy! Gosh, the likes, fave and view count keep increasing, it gave me the motivation to write. And it doesn't help that Arknights got released and I'm farming Amiya's skin.**

 **So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **-Coats on shoulders.-**

When Z23, or Nimi she was called, visited the Eagle Union dorm she noticed something weird.

"So...why do most of the girl's here wear their coats on their shoulders?"

Cleveland stopped mid-chew to look at Nimi.

Columbia, Denver, Independence, Bataan -who was dozing on Cleveland's shoulder- Birmingham, Biloxi and Monty all blinked at her.

Nimi is currently joining the Cleveland sisters, plus 2 who is technically a sister, for lunch, so she voiced the question that has been plaguing her mind.

"Big sis, that's a good question...why do most of our seniors don't wear their coats and instead slings it on their shoulder." Denver asked, looking at the nameship, she's Cleveland after all, so she must know why. "It's so, impractical."

"I don't know."

"Wait, something that Big sis doesn't know?"

"I'm not all knowing Monty, also you got crumbs on your face." with a sigh she wiped it of off Monty's cheeks, extra careful as to not wake up Bataan, who decided that arm hugging is a better position. "And Nimi, you better question someone that actual wears it that way."

"Saratoga is your best bet." Columbia said with her mouth full.

Cleveland sighed again, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Lots of people you can ask that question." Independence said with a smile.

Birmingham and Biloxi just continued eating.

"Frau Cleveland is a good Big sister." Nimi said with a giggle seeing Cleveland fuss over her sisters. "But doesn't Frau Wichita and Washington wear it like that also? Same for Frau Alabama."

"Are you sure you want to question those three?"

Nimi blinked at Independence's question. And remembered Wichita's horse crop, Alabama's giant ass scythe and Washington's evil smirk, she doesn't know that Wash was just trying to practice smiling. "Good point. Frau Saratoga it is. Thank you for keeping me company."

"No problem Nimi, also Saratoga is currently at the concert stage."

Nimi paused from standing up. "Wait, Frau Cleveland, the Eagle Union dorm has a concert stage?!"

"Yeah, you can fit an entire football game in it, it's basically for concerts and all."

"Why?"

"I dunno actually..."

"Eagle Union screams impractical." Nimi deadpanned, making Cleveland cough.

"Blame Saratoga, Lexington and San Diego. They are the one's that asked for that stage."

 **-Concert stage-**

"Mein gott...it is true..." Nimi breathed out, eyes wide.

There standing in front of her is a giant stadium, complete with bleachers, giant monitors and lots of lights, and a giant stage that is enough to fit all the Fletcher's.

"Hey is that a Nimi I see!"

Nimi blinked to look at the place where she heard the voice and saw that Saratoga was on the stage, waving her arms.

"Hello, Frau Saratoga." Nimi bowed respectfully to the older carrier. "I come here with a question and Cleveland pointed me to you."

"Of course! Come here then!"

"Erh...the stage is too high so how do I go there."

Saratoga paused, "Good point, I'll meet you there then, don't move." With a flutter of her coat she dissapeared.

 **-A few minutes later-**

"Sorry about that, I had to go down two elevators and 1 escalator." Saratoga explained, fixing the coat on her shoulder.

Nimi wanted to question the absurdity of that sentence, and then realize this is the Eagle Union she is talking about.

"Frau Saratoga..."

"Yes, Nimi?"

"Why are there so many who wear there coat on their shoulder?"

Saratoga blinked, opened her mouth, and then closes it. "I don't know actually...it just looks cool."

"I see..." Nimi looked at the coat and twitch when she saw all the medals and award pennants pinned on it.

'Mein Gott, there are so many...and she wears it like that...' Nimi was a lost for words, cause usually in the Iron Blood wearing those is a source of great pride. 'Herr Kommandant Bismarck would have had a heart attack.'

"Anyway! I answered your question! Do you have another?"

"I have been enlightened Frau Saratoga, Danke."

"No! Purablemu! Nimi-chan!" with that she skipped away.

"...I need beer...lots of it..." Nimi deadpanned. "The Eagles are too weird for my taste."

With that she walked away.

 **End Note: R.i.p Nimi, Eagle Union is too much for her. And thanks to Arknights I am getting ideas in making one-shots. Maybe in the future...I dunno.**


	13. Chapter 13: Gender Bent Adventure Part 2

**Author's Note: the misadventures of guy Hipper and Cleveland starts now.**

 **-Yes, Cleveland and Hipper are guys for a few days. And no, don't separate Helena from Cleveland, and someone find Hipper, he is being chased by girls.-**

 **Can't blame them, my former sister is hot now. - Eugen**

Cleveland was growling, (he) was anger eating away (his) frustration, with Helena spoon feeding (him.)

Helena was just clinging on Cleveland's arm, her face beaming, already making plans for tonight.

The other Eagle union ships just sweatdropped.

"Oh dear..." North Carolina said with a hand on her cheek.

"Well, we can't do anything about that." Washington said over her cereal. "An angry Cleveland is not a good Cleveland, unless you are Helena."

North and Wash both shivered, that blue monstrosity that appears behind Helena when she's angry makes everyone piss themselves.

Meanwhile at the Iron Blood table, the destroyers where hugging, cheering and riding on a quiet Hipper, an evil aura surrounding the cruiser.

"We can't do anything about your situation Hipper, just will it through." Bismarck said, taking a sip from her coffee.

"I don't think she, i mean he can Schwester Bismarck." Tirpitz said, looking worriedly at the cruiser.

"At least Schwester Hipper is literally flat now," Eugen said with a snort, Hipper just growled at that. "Calm down Big Brother, you'll put a wrinkle on your handsome face."

Hipper just groaned at the hand that was rubbing (his) cheek. (He) swats (his) sister's hand away and face faults at the table with a thud, the destroyer Z46 who was on Hipper's shoulder continued to just sleep, drooling on Hipper's blonde locks.

"Why...why me..." Hipper said while crying.

"There, there Big Brother, you are handsome and that is a good thing."

"Don't call me Big Brother!"

"But you are my brother, i'm only being a good Little sister." Eugen even had the gull to widen her eyes innocently, making Hipper's eyebrow twitch. "And besides, it's only a few days."

"Few days of hell! It was so awkward when me and Cleveland asked the humans on base on how to use this thing!" she pointed at his legs, specifically in between.

"Well...yeah, that would've been awkward..."

"And you are not the one that is being chased by rabid girls! I'm a girl verdammnt!" Hipper cried out, hugging a laughing Z18 and Z19 who was by (his) side. "You are my sister! You are suppose to comfort me!"

"Well...wait... You where being chased by girls?"

Hipper winced at the memory of when he and Cleveland where shopping for clothes the day before. "Don't ask, let's just say the two of us shopping is bad news, and i will leave it at that."

Hipper sighed and removed Z46 on her shoulder and gave her to Z1 who just blinked and shrugged her shoulder, carrying her out of the mess hall. "This is the worst day of my life."

"It can't get any worse Schwester Hipper, you just got to think positive."

Eugen just jinxed it.

- **It got worse, rip Hipper-**

"Verdammnt why!" Hipper cried jumping to the nearest bush to hide from (his) pursuers, (his) shirt was gone and (his) pants were torn.

"Scheise!" he shouts whispered, he tapped his ear a few times.

"Hipper! Where are you?" the panicking voice of Eugen echoed inside his head.

"I don't know! I'm in a bush..." he trailed off when he saw Cleveland mostly naked, cause Hipper presume those shorts where previously pants and he has no shirt, like him.

Cleveland gave Hipper a blank look, which he returned with his own.

"Correction, i am in a bush somewhere, and Cleveland is beside me."

"Got it! Hang tight Hipper." with that he heard static.

"May those pityful souls rest in peace." he heard Cleveland pray beside him. "Amen."

"Helena?"

"Helena." Cleveland repeated the word.

"I see..."

They both look at the sky, hugging their knees to their chiseled chest. And then they felt the bloodlust.

"ShceisHit!" Cleveland and Hipper said at the same time, they both look at each other and winced when they heard the shriek of fear and pain.

A blue blur suddenly tackled Cleveland to the ground. "Clevie! Thank goodness you are okay!"

Hipper snorts and peeks out of the bush he was hiding in to see Eugen, poking one of the passed out girls with a stick. "Hello dear sister."

"Hipper!" he promptly got the same treatment Cleveland did.

The two cruiser turned guys just groaned in pain.

"I am not letting you go shopping on your own again!" Helena shouted.

Eugen just burried her face on Hipper's chest.

 **-Next day-**

"We're finally back to being girls!" Hipper and Cleveland both exclaimed, they both give themselves a high five and a bro fist. "Banzai!"

"Nya, it can't be that bad?"

"It wasn't bad Akashi, oh no it was worse. I like that Helena was all over me, but being a guy is a pain!"

"It's your fault for being too handsome, nya."

"Smh!"

"I can't believe you just said 'smh'" Hipper said giggling.

"Nya, anyway, grats and get out of my workshop!" With that Akashi kicked the two out of the room.

The two landed on the floor face first with a loud thud.

"Well, that happened." Cleveland deadpanned.

"I can't believe she kicked us out, literally!" Hipper exclaimed.

"Now that I'm back to being a girl, I got a dinner date with Helena, so see ya." with a wave Cleveland jogged away from Hipper.

"See ya later too!" Hipper returned the wave. "...now what."

Hipper just shrugged and decided that playing with the destroyers was a good enough reason to waste time. With that thought she nodded and started walking to the destroyer room.

Unknown to the two, somewhere in the Commander's office.

 **-Commander's office-**

The Commander groaned and pinched the bridge of their nose. Because standing in front of them where 4 destroyers, all male mind you. "How?"

"I don't know." Nimi deadpanned.

"Javelin thinks someone spiked our drinks."

"We are guys, yes?" Ayanami said with a blank voice.

"Laffey wants to sl..." Laffey didn't even finish the sentence, he outright just snored.

The Commander groaned and wailed to the sky. "Why!"

 **-The end-**

 **A weird way to end a chapter, but hey, I went blank on how to end it. So you get that. See ya on the next chapter! Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Kongou is Half-Royal Navy

**Author's Note: I have no excuse...other than, wow, 2 months...well, enjoy!**

 **-Yes Kongou's horns are fake, don't blackmail her.-**

Out of all the ships to know that her horns where fake, it has to be the resident photographer...

"So those horns are fake." Gridley grinned evilly, looking at the sweating lead ship of the Kongou-class. "Wonder what will happen if I showed this to everyone."

"You wouldn't dare." If there was one thing Kongou doesn't want anyone to find out about it was her sisters, oh the tragedy of what will happen if Kirishima and Haruna found out that their 'Nee-sama' wasn't a pure bonafide Sakura ship. "Hell will be unleashed if you do."

Gridley grinned even wider. "But that hell will only be unleashed at the Sakura Empire."

"Cursed, of all the ship why is it you."

"Blame the call of the scoop."

Kongou growled, "What do you want you shark."

"A picture of Saratoga! Lots of it."

"Come again?" Kongou blinked. "Pictures of Saratoga?"

"And picture of Mikasa and Avrora!"

"You are still not over that? Have the punishment you received not enough to bloody make you learn?" Kongou said, with her inner Royal Navy accent. "Oh gods...I'm gonna die if I do what you say."

"Choose! Your sisters? Or your honorable Mikasa-great-Senpai you all respect?"

Kongou made her choice.

 **One trying to get a picture of Mikasa and Avrora together later.**

Kongou sobbed, her beautiful blonde hair was singe, her coat burnt and her sword broken on the side.

On the other hand Gridley was half dead on the floor, her camera was broken. She coughed out smoke. "Okay, bad idea..."

"Bloody hell I hate you..." Kongou choked sobbed, "I hope you are happy."

"I am, I just wanted the picture...sorry for blackmailing you. I know I won't get it unless I got another Sakura ship with me."

"And you chose me?!"

"Me finding about your horns was luck, didn't plan that."

"Why me..." Kongou lamented, before passing out.

"Dunno, don't ask me!" Gridley chirped happily.

 **Next Day**

"Nee-sama...why are you covered in bandages?" Haruna asked, she was eating with her sisters today and seeing her Kongou nee-sama covered in bandages has her worried. "Did the deployment fail?"

"No...it didn't bloody failed." Kongou spat the words out with as much venom as she can muster. "I will get my revenge."

Kirishima, who was sipping her smoothie looked at the second second ship of her class. "Hiei-nee, what happened?"

"Nothing to worry about Kirishima-chan, it's just Kongou being Kongou."

Kongou promised to herself she will get her revenge.

 **The End**

 **And done! See ya all for the next chapter! Thank you for the support!**

 **-peace out!-**


End file.
